


Trust Your Heart

by aokayinspace



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Wedding, brief description of panic attack, rebuilding friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 04:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21191417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aokayinspace/pseuds/aokayinspace
Summary: When Patrick tells David he is planning on asking Ray to be his best man, David promptly vetos that decision and suggests someone Patrick wouldn’t have thought to consider





	Trust Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I love nothing more than the idea of Patrick and Rachel mending and rebuilding their friendship. While thinking about it one day the idea of her being his best person in his wedding popped into my head and this was born.
> 
> Title comes from Two Worlds by Phil Collins
> 
> As mentioned in the tags there is a brief description of a panic attack. It resolved quickly. It’s at the beginning of the third section so if that might be triggering for you proceed with caution.

“You are NOT asking Ray to be your best man!” David exclaimed. Ray in all their wedding photos as part of the wedding party was just incorrect.

“What? Why not?” Patrick asked. “I don’t really have any close friends here and I assume you’re asking Stevie,” David nodded in agreement. “I mean, I guess I could ask Alexis if you’d prefer. Or Ted?”

David opened his mouth to speak then closed it, sending his face on one of his face journeys. Patrick was having trouble getting an exact read on these particular expressions, which happened sometimes when David had something to say he was unsure of how Patrick would respond.

“I kinda thought you’d want to ask Rachel.” 

“Rachel?” Patrick asked surprised. Of all the things he was expecting David might say, that was not one of them.

Yes, he and Rachel had mended their friendship. After the barbeque things were rocky for a while. Patrick hadn’t realized it at the time, but he was still keeping her at arms length even though she knew about David until after he told his parents. It wasn’t something he was actively doing, but he’d been so used to separating his new life from his old one, it took his worlds colliding to finally break down that wall.

Once he’d let her back into his life again, things went back to being easy. How there were when they were in high school and there were less pressures on them and their future. He’d forgotten how much he just missed talking to her. As teenagers they’d frequently spend hours on the phone just talking about anything and everything. He hadn’t really had that since, other than with David of course.

But it was nice to have someone to talk to who wasn’t directly connected to David. Someone who knew him outside of the Patrick that was one half of “David and Patrick”. Someone who knew him before.

Patrick had spent a lot of time up on the top of Rattlesnake Point reflecting on his past, and coming to terms with his feelings toward men. He knew David wasn’t the first, just the first he’d been able to recognise and admit to himself. But every now and then Rachel would tease him about a boy from school and he’d remember the feelings he’d had back then and recognise them as old crushes he’d been too blind to see. It was healing to be able to talk like that with her and brought him that much further in being comfortable in his own skin. Even David had noticed the change in him as Rachel weaved her way back into his life.

“You seem happier,” David had said to him one night after he’d gotten off a rather long phone call with Rachel. Patrick had been in a mood all day after getting some upsetting news about an old classmate of his, and despite David’s attempts to cheer him up, nothing had been successful.

“Yeah. I’m sorry I couldn’t talk to you about it.”

“Shh. No. You don’t have to apologize. I get it. There’s plenty of things I talk to Stevie about and not you. I’m glad you have someone for that.”

“You’d really be okay with me asking my ex-fiancé to be my best m- um...person?” Patrick asked again, because he was still wrapping his mind around this idea.

“Of course. I mean you’re fine with me asking Stevie and that’s basically the same thing.” It’s not, Patrick thought, but he wasn’t going to point out the fallacies in David’s logic there. Plus, thinking about it, it really would mean a lot to him to have Rachel stand up next to him as he married David.

“Okay. I’ll ask her.” Patrick then leaned over and kissed David, maybe a little harder than David was expecting from the gasp he let out, but Patrick couldn’t help it. David still surprised him in the best of ways in times like this when he showed he knew parts of Patrick better than Patrick knew himself, and it only made Patrick love him all the more.

* * *

That weekend, David agreed to take over the store by himself so that Patrick could drive out to see Rachel. This wasn’t something he just wanted to ask over the phone. Plus his mom kept bugging him to come visit so she could show him her wedding binder. She was going even crazier over this wedding than she had over the one he and Rachel started to plan.

Patrick made reservations at one of Rachel’s favorite restaurants in town. A place they frequented on date night back in the day. He wasn’t really sure why, but the closer it got to asking her to be his best person, the more nervous he got. What if she said no? What if it was too weird for her? What if this tore down all the progress they made to repair their friendship?

He shook those thoughts out of his head. He had more faith in Rachel and their friendship than that. It however, didn’t stop him from going probably slightly overboard planning the evening, hence the reservations at this fancy restaurant.

Patrick had arrived first and was already seated at the table when Rachel arrived.

“Okay spill, Brewer,” she said in lieu of a greeting.

“Well hello to you to, Rachel. Long time no see,” Patrick quipped back.

Rachel leveled him with a look, seeing right through his bullshit.

“Patrick, I know you. Usually when you come to town you give notice at least a month in advance and we grab a burger at the cafe or something casual. Instead you chose this place with four days notice. Either something is horribly wrong or you’re up to something, so spill it.”

This was not how Patrick planned to ask. He figured they’d at least have a glass of wine first and caught up a bit before asking. Sort of ease into the topic. He should have known Rachel would see right through him. She never did let him get away with much (except for maybe hiding the fact he was gay from her for over a decade, but maybe it helped he was also hiding that from himself).

“Fine. Okay. Rachel,” he paused to organize his thoughts. He had practiced this speech most of the drive up. He also kind of wished they at least had put in their drink orders because the flutter of nerves was back and he could have used some liquid courage. “You know it really means a lot to me that we were able to rebuild our friendship after everything we went through. Everything I put us through. You really are my best friend, which is why I’d love nothing more than to ask you to be my best person at my wedding.”

“Best person?”

“Yes you know like a best man, but the gender neutral version.”

“Really?” Rachel asked, eyes welling with tears.

“Yes. Of course. I can’t think of anyone else I’d want by my side on that day.”

“Well then yes, of course I’ll be your best person!” She reached across the table to give him a hug. “You know this is weird though. Usually the ex is not even invited to the wedding, let alone a part of the wedding party.”

“Yeah, well, nothing about being with David has exactly been conventionally. Plus, he asked Stevie who is his ex so it works for us.”

* * *

Today’s the day. Soon, Patrick will be standing next to David under the chuppah vowing his love in front of all their friends and family. He’d been looking forward to this for so long. So why was he suddenly feeling like he could not breathe?

When Rachel found him, he was pacing the room, bow tie and shirt undone, breathes getting shorter and shorter. His hair was a mess as if he had been running his hands through it too.

“Patrick? What’s going on? Here, come take a seat.” She guided him down to a chair and kneeled in front of him.

He kept trying to say words but his breathing was too labored to get words out.

“Breathe for me,” came Rachel’s voice. “In two three. Out two three.” She repeated that until his breathing returned almost back to normal. “Good. Now want to tell me what happened?”

“Can I really do this?” His voice was quiet, laced with a tone Rachel couldn’t quite put her finger on. “I mean I already walked away from one wedding. What’s to say I’m not just gonna do that again.” Ahh that’s what’s bothering him.

“Patrick, no! What we had was nothing like what you and David have together. You want this. You love David so much and he loves you. I’ve never seen you happier than I have these past couple of years with David and I’ve known you a long time. You had every right to walk away from our wedding. You weren’t happy. Hell, I wasn’t happy. I just didn’t know it at the time because you were safe and comfortable so I never let myself explore.”

The way the tone of her voice changed at that last word piqued Patrick’s interest. He raised an eyebrow in question, but she just shook her head in response saying “now is not the time.”

“Feeling better now?” Rachel asked.

“Yes. Thank you.” Patrick leaned forward and gave Rachel a peck on the cheek. In this moment he was so glad David had suggested he ask Rachel to be his best person today. She knew exactly how to calm him down when he needed her to. Lord knows how Ray would have handled that little meltdown he just had.

“Alright,” Rachel said, standing up, “now do you need me to help you finish getting dressed or do you have it from here?”

Patrick chuckled. “I think I can handle it.”

* * *

The second Patrick laid eyes on David walking down the aisle all his nerves vanished. He didn’t know why he had been so nervous about this moment. He loved David more than anything and couldn’t believe how lucky he was this man had agreed to become his husband.

As David came closer, Patrick was able to see he was wearing the wedding gift he’d given to David. Or rather, the gift he’d given to Stevie to give to David as they had decided to do the traditional thing and spent the night before their wedding apart.

There, down the front of David’s dress shirt were tiny roses encrusted in blue diamonds with cufflinks to match. Patrick had them custom made for David as both his something new and something blue, but also as a symbol of their marriage as they represented a piece of each of them.

David finally reached the end of the aisle, hugged his parents, and turned to face Patrick. Their hands immediately reached for each other and David leaned forward to gently rest his forehead against Patrick’s.

“Hi,” David said, smiling wider than Patrick had ever seen.

“Hi,” Patrick replied, beaming back just as wide.

The Rabbi cleared her throat and both men turned toward her with apologetic smiles as she began her opening remarks.

Thirty minutes later, after a beautiful ceremony and personalized vows that left not a dry eye in the crowd, David was smashing the ceremonial glass and they were being pronounced husbands, sharing yet another first together, their first kiss as husbands.


End file.
